


For Michelle

by FairyParker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Far From Home didn't happen, Fluff, Hurt Michelle Jones, Mild Angst, Peter Parker is in love, PeterMJ - Freeform, Secret Admirer, Slow Romance, Spideychelle, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyParker/pseuds/FairyParker
Summary: There he was swinging around with a dark bouquet of flowers he had acquired for free. The crime rate was very low for that day and Peter found himself standing outside of MJ’s door debating on giving them to her.After some mild negotiation he settled upon leaving a note “For Michelle” as well as quickly ringing the doorbell and sprinting off.ora secret admirer fic
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Mission flowers and tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during Far From home besides the school trip. Peter's just trying to navigate his feelings for MJ. Also can you even get black dahila's easily cause i've never seen them... i'm aiming to update this every three days :)

“You so like her! Just go ask her out Peter even she seems to like you.” Peter rolled his eyes at Ned’s suspicions. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Oh, gee I don’t know maybe she wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore.” He sarcastically responds. “There is no way Michelle Jones would want to date me, we’re like polar opposites and I doubt I’m her type.”

“But she’s still your type and you like her personality. It’s a double win.”

“Shhh she’s coming over now, act normal.” He panicked looking at his friend.

“Hey dorks, why do you look so startled?” MJ asked setting down her tray of school lunch as well as her book.

“Peter saw a spider!” Ned quickly lied.

“Oh okay.” She sat down only a few seats away from Peter and Ned not paying much attention to them except the occasional glare.

“Ask her out.” Ned muttered.

“No Ned.” He huffed in annoyance. “It’s not going to work.”

It was later in the day now and Peter was swinging through the city on patrol. He came past this old lady who owned the local flower shop. She had seemed to lose the store cat.

It took only 10 minutes for Peter to find Mr Fluffingtons and return him to the old lady who, was very happy to have her cat back.

“Oh, thank you Spider-Man I couldn’t find him anywhere! Can I give you anything in return? Flowers for a special girl perhaps? Or for your Mother? Maybe for yourself?”

“No ma’am it’s alright.” He reassured. His aunt had bad allergies, so they avoided having flowers in the apartment and there wasn’t really anyone else.

“Please I insist, I got a fresh batch of Black Dahlia flowers this morning and although they may not be colorful, they sure do look lovely.”

The name rang a bell, MJ had mentioned about the Black Dahlia flower and how it was her favorite flower because of the murder. “Yeah actually, I think I will get a bouquet.”

There he was swinging around with a dark bouquet of flowers he had acquired for free. The crime rate was very low for that day and Peter found himself standing outside of MJ’s door debating on giving them to her.

After some mild negotiation he settled upon leaving a note _“For Michelle”_ as well as quickly ringing the doorbell and sprinting off.

He watched for a distance waiting for someone to open and soon enough MJ did. She picked them up smiling brightly at the kind gesture also being shocked that someone would give these to her.

Unfortunately, Karen had notified him that there was a fight happening on 6th street that he needed to go to immediately so he quietly left MJ’s apartment block.

It was the next day at lunch and Peter was having his casual spidey discussion with Ned about everything that happened during patrol (making sure not to mention how he gave MJ flowers). MJ approached them sitting down a few chairs down from Peter with a cup of tea. “Hey, I got some flowers at my door last night and I was wondering if any of you knew who it could be.”

“Us? Why would you think we’d know? If anything, we’re like the least popular people!” Peter quickly rambled but as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how stupid he sounded.

“Because you’re like the two people I talk to and that person gifted me black Dahlia’s not to mention they also knew my address.” Ned watched as she explained trying to connect the dots to who it could be.

“It could be an old relative MJ. It was neither of us.” Ned said confidently.

“Nah you’re right it’s probably an old family member I don’t remember. I’m just overthinking it.” She looked slightly disappointed and proceeded to eat her lunch.

He needed a plan. Peter sat in his dim lit room with his journal out and the title _Mission secret admirer_ underlined at the top. He tapped around with his pen for a while not being able to think of anything.

After about half an hour of brainstorming all the possibilities he decided on going out on patrol to clear his mind and possibly come up with an idea.

As he swung through the city, he noticed a familiar figure sitting in the coffee shop with what looked like a cup of tea and a book. There he got it, his plan for tomorrow.

On Wednesday he woke up extra early and headed straight to their local coffee shop when he ran into a slight problem, he didn’t know what she ordered. “Hey there what can I get you?” The blonde barista asked.

“Hi um I’m sorry ma’am this is really random but is there any way you know a girl named Michelle? She uh has dark brown curly hair and normally orders tea.” Peter stuttered.

“Oh yeah I know Michelle she always orders the chamomile tea.”

“Can I get one chamomile tea then please.”


	2. What's The Tea Peter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Peter was able to catch the early bus to school and sneak into their homeroom placing the cup of tea on MJ’s desk with ‘For Michelle’ written on it and a small doodle of a heart so she realizes it isn’t from a relative. He didn’t want to write MJ because she only let’s her friends call her MJ and that would make it far to easy.  
> “Peter Parker? What are you doing here so early? Typically, you’re so late.” Brad spoke entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a multi chapter and actually going through with it. In the plan i aim to have 5 chapters. I did proof read but i kinda suck at it so please do give any feedback!

Luckily Peter was able to catch the early bus to school and sneak into their homeroom, placing the cup of tea on MJ’s desk with _‘For Michelle’_ written on it and a small doodle of a heart so she realise it isn’t from a relative. He didn’t want to write MJ because she only let’s her friends call her MJ and that would make it far to easy.

“Peter Parker? What are you doing here so early? Typically, you’re so late.” Brad spoke entering the room.

He froze looking at his classmate with panicked eyes. “I- just wanted to be first at school for a change.” He lied.

“Why are you holding Michelle’s tea?” He walked closer to Peter staring at the brown cup.

“I uh it doesn’t matter.” He stuttered backing away.

“Are you going to give it to her?”

Peter rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. “Yes, I am Brad, congrats you finally said something smart. Don’t tell her, it’s a secret.”

“W-wait why?”

“Because I like her.” He confessed.

The bell rang ten minutes later, and he watched the tea still untouched on MJ’s desk. “Alright good morning class let’s see who’s in today.” The teacher spoke typing on his computer.

Peter drifted off wondering where Michelle could be. She doesn’t often miss school and her tea was getting cold. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing anymore. _This is so stupid; this is so stupid. Why are you doing this Peter? Why do you think you even have a chance with her? This is a mess. She’s gonna hate me._ These thoughts filled his head he didn’t even notice when Michelle entered the classroom.

“I’m super sorry I’m late sir.” She found her way to her seat and noticed the tea on her desk. “Huh Peter do you know who could’ve given this to me?” MJ picked up the cup examining it. “It has the same handwriting as the last gift.”

“I uh… that means it’s from someone in school.” He quickly replied.

“And they know what tea I like.” She smiled taking a sip.

“Peter and Michelle, you know I don’t like chatter.” The teacher explained.

“Sorry sir.” They both said in unison.

It was history class now and Peter was quite proud of himself of being able to pull off the secret gift yet again, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to keep gifting her things without her knowing.

“Peter and Michelle, you two will be partners” Miss Holland announced handing out a sheet with all the questions they needed to answer for the presentation. Peter turned to look at Michelle sitting next to him sketching in her book completely not acknowledging his existence.

“Hey, looks like we’re partners!” He excitedly beamed. “What are you drawing?”

She finished shading the last bit of her sketch before turning it towards Peter. “You.” Michelle smirked slightly. 

“That looks really good woah!” He grabbed the book and scanned the art she had made. “I love it.”

“Good because it’s my last page in this sketchbook.” She carefully ripped the piece of paper out and slid it over to Peter. “I finished this sketchbook up in a week I think I need to get one of those 100 paged ones from Target except the Target that sells them is like a like a half hour away. The price is super good there though, I’ll probably just use scrap paper for a bit though. I’m sorry for rambling, it’s not like me.” She let out a small laugh before continuing with the work.

“i-tt’s fine.” He managed to squeak out.

It was fun working with MJ, she got the work done evenly and there was only a small portion they didn’t get done.

Speaking with MJ today really cleared his mind and now he had the perfect plan to ask her out by the end of this week. Hopefully everything would go as planned.

He starts out by swinging to the target to go buy that sketchbook but like always something is happening in Queens and they need Spider-Man’s help. On this particular night there was a burning building and it was way worse than normal. The firemen were trying their best to get everyone out, but the flames were getting progressively worse. Without much thought he ran into the building.

It was warm. He felt like he was burning. It was painful. Everyone got out with very few bad injuries except Peter. Karen informed him that he needed immediate medical attention and that he should head to the lake house.

“Peter I’m afraid that you’ll have to be at bedrest for the next few days.” Pepper informed. “Please be safe out there.” She had been there for Peter whenever he needed someone to talk to or got badly hurt. Tony still had all sorts of panels in the lake house where Pepper could monitor what Peter had been up to as well as get any notifications from Karen if there was an emergency.

“Please tell May it’s only mild otherwise she’ll be worried.” He begged. “She’s only starting to accept that I’m Spider-Man.”

“Alright but promise me you’ll be more careful.”

“I promise Ms. Potts.”

“Good I’m going to go tuck Morgan in and then I’ll phone up your aunt as well as your school.”

“Wait I won’t be able to go to school?” There was worry in his voice all of a sudden.

“Not for a few days you have burns all over your body Peter.”

_Great._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked reading. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Wanna be friends? - fairy.holland on insta- my dms are open and i'd love to meet some more people. :)


	3. The One All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ wakes up at exactly 7am every single morning. She showers, brushes her teeth, eats breakfast while reading, says goodbye to her mom for the day, catches the subway and then arrives at school. It works and she isn’t normally late unless there’s some technical problem on the subway. She then greets Ned and Peter and they head to class together, but today was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more based around MJ and her view on this whole thing. Pretty short but a lot of stuff happens.

MJ wakes up at exactly 7am every single morning. She showers, brushes her teeth, eats breakfast while reading, says goodbye to her mom for the day, catches the subway and then arrives at school. It works and she isn’t normally late unless there’s some technical problem on the subway. She then greets Ned and Peter and they head to class together, but today was different. Peter wasn’t in school and when she asked Ned, he made up a stupid excuse. “He’s got a cold.”

She didn’t buy that, not even once has she seen Peter Parker have a cold. He has a freakishly strong immune system. He misses school often, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that Peter wasn’t in and although she wouldn’t admit it, she missed him.

Her newest addition to her routine was Brad greeting her every morning. She mildly suspected Brad as her secret admirer and decided to spend the day with him and Ned.

Brad was fun to hang out with for the most part, he struggled with understanding her humor and often times just laughed whenever Ned laughed. It was worth a shot hanging out with him, he seemed to like her and at the end of the school day Brad asked if MJ wanted to go get some coffee with him at this local coffee shop. It was cold and raining so the idea of a nice warm coffee or tea sounded really pleasant.

She agreed. They ordered their drinks and then sat next to the window listening to the peaceful rainfall.

It was mostly boring laying in the guest room of the lake house for Peter. Morgan had recently started school so she wasn’t there to talk to and Pepper would often just come by to check up on him, but she had work to get done too.

“Hey Peter, I’m going to head to target to go get some groceries, is there anything you need?” Pepper asks popping her head through the doorway.

“Actually, there is one _thing._ ”

After her little “date” with Brad she was almost 100% sure that he was the one who gave her tea and flowers, but she suspected Peter a little too and decided to message him.

 **MJ:** _Hey Peter, how are you? Didn’t see you in school._ She sends the message and almost seconds later he replies.

**Peter:** _I have a cold; did I miss anything important?_

**MJ:** _Not really, feel better soon._

_Well that didn’t help._ MJ thinks after putting her phone down.

Another day passes in school without Peter. Brad won’t stop flirting with her and it’s starting it get weird. He walks her to class, helps her carry a few textbooks and then asks her to get ice cream with him after school, to which she agrees because how could someone say no to ice-cream? They walk around New York for a bit holding hands. She’d never imagine herself being with Brad but there was something charming about him. He walks her home and kisses her. Her hearts pounding and their hands are tightly squeezed together. Once he’s gone, she tries to figure out what the hell had just happened. Brad Davis just _kissed her._

That night she’s sure that it was Brad all along until the doorbell rings. It’s a package that’s been mailed to her from somewhere in the outskirts of New York. She rips it open and finds a sketchbook, it’s the one she talked to Peter about. _Did he mail it to me because of his cold?_ She thinks opening it to the first page which says _For Michelle._

Now her minds all over the place. _Was it Peter all along or is it Brad?_ She doesn’t know anymore and decides to call Brad up and set things straight.

It rings five times before he picks up. _“Hey MJ everything alri-“_ but before he can finish MJ interrupts.

“Were you the one who gave me the flowers, tea and sketchbook?” There’s an urgency in her voice.

_“Um…”_

“Just answer the question.” She sighs sitting down on the edge of her bed with the sketchbook in her hand.

 _“Yeah.”_ He lies.

“Wait you were the one all along? Oh my god I can’t believe I figured it out. Thanks for everything Brad I really appreciate it.” MJ hangs up the phone with a smile plastered across her face. In the back of her head she’s still thinking about Peter, she likes him and really hoped it was him but now that she knows it isn’t, she doesn’t know how to react. She found Brad alright, but Peter had been a crush since they were freshmen, maybe it was finally time to move on.

Peter couldn’t sleep that night, he wasn’t sure if it was because he had burns all over his body or because he was worrying if the sketchbook had arrived at MJ’s house, Pepper did mention she sent it over with express shipping. _Maybe I made it too obvious._ He thought stirring around bed. It was awkward explaining to the Pepper Potts about his crush, but she happily bought and mailed the sketchbook over as well as giving Peter a bit of advice on how to ask her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are highly appreciated. I'm a little lost on chapter 4 so it may be up a day or two late.


	4. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the top perks of having spider superpowers is having super-fast healing. When Peter woke up on this sunny Friday morning, he noticed a huge difference on all his burns and cuts. Most were gone leaving only a few noticeable marks.  
> Today was going to be a big day, he’d been planning this since the beginning of this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted a 4th chapter! This took me ages because i changed the whole plan i had for the fic midway through and i'm happy with where the story is going now. I lot goes down in this....

One of the top perks of having spider superpowers is having super-fast healing. When Peter woke up on this sunny Friday morning, he noticed a huge difference on all his burns and cuts. Most were gone leaving only a few noticeable marks.

Today was going to be a big day, he’d been planning this since the beginning of this week.

“Okay Peter you got this, first you slip a note into her locker asking her to meet you on the roof of her apartment building because there is a ladder to climb on the side to easily climb up and there is a great view.” He took a deep breath, fixing the collar of his shirt. “Then you meet her there and hopefully she’s shocked but glad.” He reads out, now tying his shoes.

“Thanks for everything Ms. Potts!” Peter spoke enveloping Pepper in a hug.

“No problem, please be safe out there Peter and if you need anything don’t hesitate to call me. Morgan loves having you over and so do I.”

“Yeah Petey!” Morgan beamed jumping into his arms.

“Come on kids let’s get going.” Happy pleaded.

As Happy pulled up to Midtown high Peter got out in a rush sprinting over to MJ’s locker in hopes of getting there before her. He slipped the note into the small crack feeling a wave of relief once it was in. “Okay step one complete.” He mumbled under his breath.

“Hey Peter, what are you doing?” Ned chirped behind him.

“Ahh Ned don’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Sorry I thought your Peter tingle would sense me.” He chuckled.

Peter sighed taking a breath. “I have a plan to tell MJ I like her.”

“Oh, wait you don’t know do you?”

“Know what?” He asked worried.

“Brad and MJ have been hanging out nonstop, I think they like each other. You’ve missed your chance man.”

“What no! You’re joking. I just put a note in her locker asking her out.” He put his hands in his hair tugging at them slightly.

“Wait a minute… you’re her secret admirer?”

“YESSSS!” Peter groaned tilting his head back.

Almost on cue MJ and Brad entered the school hallway talking to each other. “Peter! You’re finally in school.” She spoke approaching the duo. “Hey dorks why are you crowding around my locker?”

“No reason.” Peter quickly stiffed his body in shock and proceeded to walk off pulling Ned along with him. He walked them into a smaller less crowded hallway. “What the hell do I do now Ned! She’s going to find that letter.”

“Hang on, why would she be together with Brad if she knows she has a secret admirer?” Ned asks trying to bring some common sense into the situation.

“Maybe she doesn’t like her secret admirer?”

“Don’t be stupid Peter you saw how happy she looked mentioning the flowers. Brad’s probably”

But before Ned could finish Peter interrupted. “Faking it!” He sighs. “Brad’s faking being MJ’s secret admirer.” He repeats. “Oh my god.”

“Go tell MJ!”

“No are you crazy? She’s happy with him and that’s all that matters.”

As Michelle twisted the lock on her locker a white note fell out. She picked it up reading _For Michelle_ on the front. She smiles slightly before opening it up expecting it to be something from Brad. _Meet me on the roof of your apartment building at 6pm to finally see who I am._ Suddenly she is filled with a wave of confusion.

“What’s that?” Brad asks creeping up behind her.

“Uh it’s nothing!”

“Are you alright babe?” He inches closer to her.

“Don’t call me that Brad.” She moved further away from him. “I’m so stupid, actually so stupid.”

“What’s wrong MJ?” He tries to put a hand on her shoulder, but she flinches walking away. “What did I do? I’m sorry.” 

It was 2nd period now and Ned finally asked the question Peter was dreading. “I know you’ve been avoiding it, but she’s most likely seen the letter. Are you still going to go to the apartment building?”

“Is there any point? She isn’t going to go if she’s all head over heels for Brad.” He sighs getting some books out of his locker. “Ew even saying that sounds wrong. I’ve never seen MJ show any form of standard affection to anyone. I wouldn’t think Brad _understands_ her.”

“Bro it’s simple, she found the gifts sweet and cute, so she thought he actually cared about her and her interests but in reality, he just wants a girlfriend and MJ’s an easy target. Do her a favor and tell her the truth. MJ told me earlier she’d never been in a proper relationship before so maybe she’s having a hard time navigating the truth from lies. ”

“Ned, I think that’s the smartest thing you’ve ever said.” Ned shoots some finger guns towards Peter holding back a smile. “I’ll go to the apartment and if she doesn’t come it means she’s actually happy in her relationship.”

“And if she does that means she not.” Ned finishes. The two do their secret handshake and head off different ways to class.

Meanwhile MJ tried to figure out what the hell was going on her life. _Was it Peter all along? Why would Brad do this to me? Why was I so dumb? I seriously kissed that piece of trash and thought he cared about me? Wow smart move, smart move. This is why you don’t get close to people. It never works and your heart gets broken every time_. She scoffs at her thoughts slightly, wiping a tear that got lose. It was unlike her to trust someone so suddenly, but ever since the blip she realized that she needed to risk more and to try new things. She didn’t think it’d end like this, crying in a bathroom stall. _Am I even happy in my relationship? I’m just lying to myself; Brad isn’t for me. What am I even doing? Ugh pick yourself up Michelle, why are you crying about a boy!_

She quickly picked up her backpack, leaving the bathroom stall for her next lesson as if nothing had happened. There was only one thing left in the back of her mind. _I’m so going to go find out who actually gave me the gifts and that starts with sitting next to Peter Parker in History_ _class._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked reading. Expect the next and (hopefully) final chapter next week as I've got a lot of online school to catch up on. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Wanna be friends? - fairy.holland on insta- my dms are open and i'd love to meet some more people. :)


	5. Your Addicting Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Parker.” MJ says sliding herself onto her seat.   
> “H-hey.” Peter spoke almost star struck. Did she not get the letter? He thought.  
> “What’s wrong?” She scanned his confused and worried face. This was the first clue; he was nervous when around her.  
> “Nothing!” He quickly replied. “Are you okay? Your eyes seem slightly red and puffy” Peter said leaning forward.  
> MJ could feel his breath and briskly moved backed, “I’m fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER AHHH! This was my first ever multi chapter and i think it's safe to say i'll stick to oneshots for now since i get bored with a prompt way to easily. I did proof read but some mistakes may still occur (sorry). I'm a little torn on how i did the Brad and MJ interaction but i'd love to hear your opinions.

“Hey Parker.” MJ says sliding herself onto her seat. 

“H-hey.” Peter spoke almost star struck. _Did she not get the letter?_ He thought.

“What’s wrong?” She scanned his confused and worried face. This was the first clue; he was nervous when around her.

“Nothing!” He quickly replied. “Are you okay? Your eyes seem slightly red and puffy” Peter said leaning forward.

MJ could feel his breath and briskly moved backed, “I’m fine.”

“When someone says they’re fine they typically don’t mean it.” He explained making quotation marks with his fingers on the word fine. “You also seem stressed. I can tell you’re putting on a fake smile. Oh, also you never smile saying hi to me so something must be wrong.”

She was on the verge of getting angry at all the questions “Why do you” But before she could finish Peter interrupted.

“Have you been crying? Is everything alright? Are you hurt? Did someone say something to you? Family problems? Did you dog die? Oh, wait you don’t have a dog.”

“You’re so nosey Peter!” She almost yelled making the whole class turn to face them. “Why do you even care? No one cares about me and my feelings!” She could feel a tear falling but quickly wiped it away.

“Because-“ He definitely didn’t want to confess his feelings in the middle of history while Mrs. Holland and the class gave them strange looks.

She stormed out of the class not paying any attention to what Peter was about to say. She was too upset to even care. “Babe? Please wait I can explain.” Brad bolted towards her.

“For the 100th time don’t call me that! I’m already in a bad mood I don’t want to talk.”

“Please give me a chance! Yes, I didn’t give you the gifts but that doesn’t mean that I don’t like you.”

“It’s not that you don’t like me but instead the fact that you lied just to date me. You could’ve asked me on a date like a normal person instead of faking it.” She huffed rolling her eyes.

“C’mon MJ I’m better than your weird flaky, dumb secret admirer, Penis Parker.”

“Peter… Parker? As in the Peter Parker I just yelled at and stormed out on?”

“Well he’s an idiot! To think he had a chance with you.” Brad chuckled to himself.

“Are you naturally this dumb or do you have to put in effort?”

“What? He’s delusional and a weirdo. He doesn’t deserve a hot girl like you! He’s a weak little kid who probably doesn’t care about you. If anything, you should thank me for saving you from Peter.”

The anger was boiling up in MJ at this point and did the most logical thing she could think of, _punching him._ Yes, it was impulsive, but god did she feel good after.

“Oww! MJ what was that for?” He complained rubbing some of the blood of his nose.

“You know what you said and did, also it’s Michelle to you.” She walked out of the school feeling a lot better.

There wasn’t really anywhere to go since she didn’t want her Mom to lecture her about missing school so she placed herself on a bench with her book.

There was a muffled bell sound signalling lunch. Her stomach rumbled in hunger as she stood up and walked back to the entrance debating on going inside. Suddenly a familiar brown-haired boy opened the school door in a rush. “Don’t go in.” He said lightly grabbing her arm. “Brad’s making up stupid rumours about your relationship so uh just avoid it the gossiping will die down soon.”

“I want food. They can think what they want.” She said pushing past him.

“Wait, how about we go somewhere else for lunch.” He asked shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

“L-like the two of us? Together?”

“Yeah… it’s totally fine if you don’t want to go it was just a suggestion. We’re not really allowed to go out of school for lunch but as long as we don’t get caught it should be-”

“Yes!”

“Yes? As in you want to go?”

“Yes.” She smiled.

“Well, where do you want to go?”

“Who cares? As long as they have good food.”

“I know this really good diner that’s not far from here.”

“S-sure.” _Why are you doing this Michelle. You have lunch with Peter all the time, yes it’s normally in a crowded cafeteria with Ned but this isn’t that different._ She thought shaking her head softly.

“I’ll take the classic cheeseburger please.” Peter spoke to the waitress handing over the menu.

“Can I get the veggie burger?”

“Sure, will that be all for you two?” The waitress asked looking between MJ and Peter.

The two nodded. “So, this is cool. Better than the horrible cafeteria food.” Peter spoke after the waitress left.

“Yeah thanks for all this, always having my back and well the gifts.”

“So, you figured it out?” He awkwardly laughed combing through his hair with his fingers.

“Yeah… I mean I don’t know if you’ve heard but Brad faked it and I was just lying to myself this while time.” She scoffed

“Lying?”

“Well yeah, I didn’t really like him that much. I just wanted to try something new after the whole _being gone for 5 years thing._ My Mom would always say to never be so dependent on a boy ever since my dad left us. She said that you don’t need to date someone just to feel validated. I should’ve thought it through, Brad doesn’t care that much about me and I guess I don’t’ care much about him either. I just believed that he cared about me so much, as if he always listened to what I’d say to find the perfect gift for the next time. But he didn’t.” She shrugged not making any eye contact.

“I did.” Peter spoke up.

She just smiled looking into his chocolate brown eyes. _Should we kiss? I feel like we should kiss…nah_

Lunch went too quick for MJ’s liking; class would start in 10 minutes and as both of them were nerds and wanted good grades attending them would be the right thing to do.

As they grabbed their bags and headed out Peter felt like something still needed to be said. There was an awkward tension that needed to be broken or addressed. “I’m sorry for all of this, I wanted it to just be a nice gesture but you just looked so happy so I got you the tea you liked and I guess seeing you smile just was addicting, I couldn’t get enough of it. But it backfired and just made you sad rather than happy in the end.” He spoke stopping in his tracks. “I’m sorry, we can just go back to being friends if you…” Before he could finish his sentence, MJ’s lips pressed against his. She pulled back in a hurry, worried that she did the wrong thing. This time he leaned into her lips, his hands softly pressing into her cheek. It was longer this time and the two separated with big smiles on their faces, the smile that Peter was addicted to, the one that would make him forget about all the horrible things in this world. 

The four magical words he’d only ever dreamt of MJ saying. “I like you too Peter and i'm not sad.”

For the first time in forever Peter was actually speechless, he didn’t know what to ramble about, what stupid pop culture reference to make so he did the most logical thing, kissing her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's over :( feedback and kudos are very much appreciated i love knowing was on how to improve my writing! thanks to those who have stuck around from the start, it means a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! Wanna be friends? insta: fairy.holland my dm's are open :)


End file.
